Sing?
by blood red crystal rose
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang fight and kill a demon but only Sango sees the strange purple mist... now they have some strange and hilarious side effects on thier hands, is this a coincidence or was it all planned... (meh bad summary)
1. The beginning

Kagome shrieked as the demon lunged at her. she grabbed her bow and arrows and squinted praying for the arrow to hit its mark

Somewhere in a tree a man... no wait... a_thing _in a baboon suit giggled, yes that's right GIGGLED.

"hee hee ha ha this will be funny" it doubled over laughing. Why was it laughing you ask? Because the demon that the inu gang was fighting was not sent to kill them… no, it was sent for a totally different reason.


	2. Sunshine? i think not

Sango watched Kagome's arrow fly straight and sure right into the demon causing the demon to explode. Strangely though when it exploded a thin purpleish vapor snaked through the air enveloping the large clearing they had been fighting in. Sango stared at the vapor; she had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.

Kagome jumped and pumped her fist in the air as she watched the demon explode but her joy was soon interrupted by a disgruntled hanyou.

"OI WENCH!" Inuyasha was ticked off "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?"

Kagome pouted "EXCUSE ME? I JUST KILLED THE DEMON FOR GODS SAKE"

"YEAH WELL I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT MYSELF" Inuyasha's head had gotten really big and scary.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Kagome shot death glares at inuyasha. Suddenly her mood changed "inuyaaaasha" she sing songed

"wow I wouldn't want to be inuyasha now" Miroku smiled evilly, anticipating the painful sitting the stubborn hanyou had just earned. "battle scene part two inuyasha vs. dirt"

Miroku and shippou both burst into simultaneous fits of laughter when they heard "SIT SIIIIIIIIIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

Inuyasha pried his face off the ground and glared daggers at the kitsune and monk who were now rolling on the ground laughing.

Sango however was oblivious to all the commotion was still staring at the mysterious purple vapor. Shaking her head she told herself to stop being a worrywart and absentmindedly walked into the thirty foot hole inuyasha had just created.

"ACK" a muffled cry came from inuyasha as his head was once again forced into the dirt.

"uhhh sorry inuyasha" Sango jumped off of inuyasha's head and backed away slowly.

"RRRRR COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID DEMON HUNTER" inuyasha jumped from his hole and started to chase Sango who had snapped out of her daze and was running for her life.

"Oh...haha…my…haha…god" Miroku was laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.

Sango stopped running and stood beside Kagome, Kagome then uttered one word "siiiiit"

For the hundredth time in one minute inuyasha became acquainted with the ground.

"Okay guys lets go back to Kaede's hut" Kagome shot cheery looks at her comrades.

While they were walking Miroku and Shippou turned around and pulled faces at inuyasha who was twitching on the ground.

"Kagome, did you see that strange purple vapor?" Sango wondered if it was just a figment of her imagination.

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind I guess was just hallucinating," Sango shook her head and smiled at her friend.

The group walked back to Kaede's hut not knowing what was in store for them the next day.

Chap 3

Kagome yawned and unzipped her sleeping bag. She glanced around, nobody was awake yet. Suddenly she heard something… it was... inuyasha, he was sleep talking.

"Mmmm I love you … indistinguishable murmuring… Kagome" Inuyasha rolled over drooling.

Kagome looked at him _awwwwww he loves me how cute this definitely makes up for all those times hes been a jerk to me._

"Mmmm" Inuyasha was talking again "Mmmmm…so good, more Kagome more"

Kagome was shocked; his dreams were pretty sick sounding.

"Mmmm more Kagome more ramen!" Inuyasha started to eat his pillow.

anime fall --; Kagome rolled her eyes, of course ramen was inuyaha's one and only love. Kagome shook her head, it was time to wake lover boy up though he looked really cute sucking on his pillow. Kagome bent low so she was near his ear. "INUYASHA WAKE UP NOW"

"GRRR who stole my ramen!" Inuyasha jolted awake and punched his imaginary foe.

"Aren't you a little ray of morning—" Before Miroku could finish his sentence normally he broke out in song.

_sunshine,_

_my only sunshine  
You make me happy _

_when skies are gray _

Miroku quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. But that still didn't stop his horrible singing

_You'll neffer know ear,_

_ow much I mifss you  
Pleefse don't take my sunffshine awaaaay _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH" Inuyasha laughed so hard he couldn't breath.

"mphnmahmhmph" Kagome covered her mouth with her hand trying not to join inuyasha in hysterical laugher.

Shippou who just woke up was staring at kagome, dazed. "Kagomeeee yawn what was that HORRIBLE sound?"

Kagome couldn't contain herself any longer she was hysterical " it…hahahaha… wahahas… mihahroku…hahaha… sihinging.. hahaha… to… inuyahahasha…"

0.0 was shippous reaction

"RRRRRRR" Miroku growled.


End file.
